


Out

by stonefrog



Category: Hand Aufs Herz | Hand Over Heart
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonefrog/pseuds/stonefrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of "Hand auf's Herz" snippets</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from my lifejournal
> 
> Disclaimer: Noone in here belongs to me.

# Out

~~~  
Smiling to herself, Luzi Beschenko checked her cell phone again. Still no news from Emma. Definitely a good sign, Luzi decided. If Emma would have been too late to talk to Jenny and Jenny’d have left for London, she would already have heard from her then-heartbroken friend.

Luzi pushed the phone back into her pocket. She had witnessed Emma’s troubles for quite a while now. At first, her friend hadn’t even figured out what was quite obvious to Luzi. Emma was in love with Jenny, constantly talking about the new girl. Hotte’s insistence that Emma had the hots for him might possibly be responsible for some of Emma's confusion, though, Luzi figured.

Even if Luzi had somehow always expected Emma and Hotte to end up together eventually, she hadn’t really been surprised when she realised a few weeks ago that Emma was into Jenny. And when Emma asked her for advice in Hamburg, in her typical shy and nevertheless wordy way, Luzi had done her best to be both helpful and discrete.

She wondered if Emma had someone to talk to about her feelings. But considering that she hadn’t talked to her and neither to Hotte, the way he had behaved, Luzi didn’t think so. And now Hotte was in Vegas anyway.

So, it would be great if Emma and Jenny would be able to overcome whatever it was that stood between them. Luzi figured that the rumours of Ben and Jenny doing “it” played a prominent part in the whole story.

To be quite honest, Luzi didn’t really want to be Emma’s way to make Jenny jealous again. Not that she had a problem with being kissed by a girl, that could be very nice, thank you very much. But if she kissed someone, she wanted to be the one that was wanted. So she kept her fingers crossed.

Suddenly her phone beeped. When Luzi looked at the text, a wide smile crossed her face.

“Thank you!! :o)  
Emma”

~~~

“Stefan?”

“Yes?”

“Emma will be coming here more often, okay?”

“The girl from yesterday? Sure, no problem. So, you found some friends, that’s great.”

“Yeah I did. But Emma’s my girlfriend.”

“Alright, good, she seems to be a good girl.”

“She is great.”

She definitely is.

~~~

“Hiya, how are you? Miss me?” Hotte adjusted the webcam and smiled happily at Emma, then frowned. “Oh! You still look like you’ve been hit by a truck...” He paused and looked apologetically when he saw his friend wince, mentally kicking himself for his choice of words. “Sorry. I thought you said you were okay?”

“Hey Hotte. Yeah. Don’t worry, it looks worse than it is, really. I’m fine,” Emma trailed off, lost in thought then visibly shook herself. “Let’s not talk about the accident, okay? So, how’s school? Have you cut your first virgin into pieces already?”

They immediately fell into their easy banter like they weren’t thousands of kilometers apart but instead sitting in Emma's room, sharing a bag of gummy bears and some tea, like they had numerous times in the last fifteen years.

Hotte had just told her about his first date with his newest flame, Luce, who, inexplicably to himself, really seemed to be interested in him and his 'funky german accent'. Emma smiled happily when she saw how his eyes sparkled when he described the way Luce had kissed his cheek when he brought her home in great detail. Hotte caught her eye and smiled at her. “And you? Already over me?” he winked.

Emma rolled her eyes at him and swallowed. “Yeah, that’s something I wanted to tell you.” She paused and seemed to gather her thoughts. She was thankful that her best friend didn’t prod but waited patiently, only raising one brow. “There’s someone I’ve been seeing for a few days now.”

Hotte watched her intently but silently wondered who Emma might be talking about. She hadn’t mentioned a new student or meeting a new guy, so was it someone he knew? Ben maybe, or someone from the B class? But wasn’t Ben with Jenny? Timo had mentioned something in his last mail. As long as it wasn't that bully, Manuel...

Emma looked nervously at him, not sure how to go on but then looked him in the eyes and said: “It’s Jenny.”

“Jenny’s what?” Hotte asked, slightly dumbfounded.

“My girlfriend?” Emma offered.

“You’re kidding me.” When he saw how his friend flinched at his words, he stopped in his tracks and asked: “You are not kidding me? You and Jenny Hartmann? But she is...”

“... a girl? Yeah, I know.”

“And you are...”

“... a girl, too? That I know as well.”

“But since when...”

“... am I into girls? I don’t even know if I’m into ‘girls’. But I am into.. I’m in love with Jenny and somehow, I don’t know why, really, she feels the same for me. Even if I managed to screw everything up pretty badly for a while.” Emma’s eyes reflected the wonder she felt at that idea.

Hotte took in how his friend seemed to glow with sheer happiness. And he remembered that night during the strike, when he caught Emma and Jenny kissing on the couch. Quite vividly.

"Well", he said after a moment, smiling, "I think that's fantastic. But you have to do me one favour."

"What's that?" Emma asked curiously and, he thought, somehow like she would dread his answer.

"Tell her I'll come over to Cologne in mere nanoseconds to kick her really really sexy ass if she even thinks about hurting my best friend! Oh, make it femtoseconds! I’m a wizard, I can do that!"

Emma couldn't suppress some giggles as she watched him but felt a wave of affection for him roll over her nonetheless.

"Will do. Thank you, Hotte, you don't know, how much this means..."

"And Emma?"

"Yes?"

He looked at her innocently. "If you happen take some photos or a video of the two of you, you know..."

"Hotte! One more word...!"

He chuckled at her indignant face. "I'm happy for you, you know that?"

"Thanks. I'm happy, too."

He answered her warm smile with one of his.

~~~

Ben grinned at Jenny, who just stepped into the living room. “So, you and Emma, huh?”

“Ah, come on, like you didn’t already know.” Jenny smiled, while she chucked her bag on the floor and flopped down next to him, helping herself to some of the cookies he had in a bowl on his lap.

“Well, I might have had a hunch, the way she kept coming over for ‘study dates’.” He made air quotes, smirking at her. “So that’s what the panic was for, when she got into that fight with Caro after we...” he grinned when she cut him short.

“Yeah... we had some trouble then, misunderstandings and... stuff. But that’s in the past.”

“That’s good. I was afraid that, you know, I... we... ruined something, somehow, for a while. You have been pretty mopey afterwards. And normally girls aren’t mopey afterwards. But judging by your performance today, all’s well between the two of you.” He fished for the last cookie before she could take it, happily stuffing it into his mouth.

Jenny smiled at the memory of Emma pulling her into her arms and kissing her, right in the middle of the school yard. “More than well. She’s fantastic. I still don’t know what I did to deserve her.”

“Oh, since when is Jenny Hartmann so modest?!” He ducked when she tried to slap him, sticking out his tongue. “I’m really impressed though. I never would have expected Emma to do something like this.”

She looked at him questioningly. “Do what? Date a girl?”

“Naa. Kissing her girlfriend right there in front of the whole school. You’re good for her. And it was damn hot, too.”

“Well, thanks. I think.” She smiled. Somehow, today, she couldn’t stop smiling.

“So have the two of you already...?” He wriggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“Oh, shut up, hormone boy. And give me the remote.”

~~~

Timo yawned tiredly after he returned to his room at the Bavarian clinic. His days were filled with various treatments and different gymnastic classes. He was getting quite nimble in his wheelchair, even if he still hated the thought of being stuck in it for the rest of his life. But right now, he was positively knackered.

He booted his laptop and logged into his mail account. His friends from Cologne had all promised to write several times a week and had up till now stood up to that promise. Today was no exception. He quickly scanned Bodo’s mail and gave him some hints for his math homework before opening the next mail.

From: Emma.Mueller93@web.de  
To: TimoO@gmail.com  
Greets from Cologne

Hi Timo,

I hope you are all settled in at the Rehab Clinic by now and the doctors there are torturing you so you will get better soon. We all miss you, so don’t get too comfortable with all that fresh air and the happy cows or whatever they have there.

Did you already hear about Luzy’s performance at Chulos? And how she called Bodo, Jenny and me up onto the stage? That was so cool. And there are even videos up on youtube. But she probably already wrote you. I’m so happy that the two of you talk again.

Ben’s hearing because of the accident is coming up. I think it’s really brave of him that he turned himself in. I hope they will somehow consider that in his sentence.

Did you hear from Hotte? He is doing this project with some classmates, they are putting on their own magic show for the summer break. It sounds really cool. And he’s still with Luce. Can you imagine?

There is something else I really have to tell you. Just how to start?

Okay. Do you remember our talk the day before you left? About how we shouldn’t postpone the important stuff, even if it’s not easy, because it might be too late eventually? You are a wise guy, Timo, you know that? You are so strong and you gave me the strength to do something that is very important to me.

I’ve been with Jenny for a while now, but we kept it secret, from everyone. Because I was a coward, who was afraid of what the others would say. But I couldn’t do that anymore. And you gave that last, important impulse. So I did it. I listened to my heart and kissed her right there in the middle of the school yard in front of everyone. And you know what? I feel great. We are great. So thank you. Thank you very, very much for what you said.

Hugs

Emma

P.S.: Hope to see you really soon! Get well! That’s an order!

Timo smiled to himself as he closed his computer.


End file.
